


the luMPS

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Papyrus is distressed, The lumps, U truly are a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot happens. Paps touches ur booty</p>
            </blockquote>





	the luMPS

"_____, can you organize the pint freezer?" Your shift leader asked, knowing that if she asked Sans it would never get done. You smiled and said yes.  
You were about half way through the mess when a loud skeleton man walked through the door screaming about gummy worms.   
Ah, yes. Papyrus. Sans' hot brother who you definitely had a crush on. You didn't even know you were attracted to skeletons until one day Papyrus waltzes in and asks for spaghetti. You told him that the closest thing you had was gummy worms and shoestring licorice. He took the gummy worms, shouted something about meeting standards, and has been obsessed ever since. With the gummy worms.   
You ignored him and continued to stack pints, wiggling deeper into the frozen abyss. It wasn't long before you noticed the silence, and stood up to see what was going on.   
Paps was standing there with is mouth slightly open with cartoonish drops of sweat rolling off his brow. He was staring at your ass.   
Sans started laughing first, followed shortly by yourself.   
That was the first time you caught him and certainly not the last. You became good friends with the skeleton siblings, eventually to the point where you were more often found at their dinky apartment than you were at your dinky apartment.   
"Human, I have a question." Papyrus asked one night, when you were lying with your belly on his bony legs and your elbows propped up, giving you a good vantage point on your book.   
"Yeah, Paps?" You asked, still reading your book.  
"What are the fat lumps for?"   
"What?"   
"The lumps."  
"What, Paps?"   
"The lumps, human! The lumps!" This time you were shocked out of your reading by a bony hand pressed into your butt.   
"Hey, Pap, that's a little rude." You say, and he just looks at you.   
"I looked it up online and all it said was that they used to be for attracting a mate. What are they for now?"   
"Same thing, Paps."   
He gasped.   
"This means you've met yet another standard!"

 

The next time you catch him looking is when the three of you are at Grillbz. You're leaning over the counter waiting for fries when Grillby nods at towards your table. You stand and turn, and see Papyrus staring. He jumps and shoots straight up, heading for the bathroom. You sigh and roll your eyes. Grabbing the fries and heading to the table.   
"So _____, what exactly are your intentions with my brother?"  
"Stick to the puns, shortstack."   
"I'm being dead serious."   
"That was awful."   
"I know, my pun reserve has run bone dry."  
"That was better."  
"Seriously. Are you going to ask him out?"  
"Not planning to. Why?"  
Sans moves over to let Papyrus sit.  
"Because, he's obviously into you and you're obviously into him."   
Paps quirks his head slightly.   
"Who is the human looking to be romantically involved with?" He asked, and you smile at him fondly. 

A week later and you two are on a date.  
Then another  
Then another  
Then you're a month in and he asks you something.   
"Human, may I touch your butt?"   
You nod.   
He grins even more and kisses you, then slips his bony hand into your back pocket and gives your ass a firm squeeze.


End file.
